Neverland's Magic
by kakashilova
Summary: This story takes place many, many, many years after the series. Wendy's granddaughter has come to live with her and in doing so begins her own adventure when she is whisked away to Neverland by the barbaric Captain Hook and his crew. Will she meet Peter?
1. prologue

A shiver crawled up my spine as I stared at the alluring entrance of the Darling's estate. The mansion that stood before me was ancient looking and had deep gouges along its front side. Ugly green vines had slowly, over the years, crept up the sides of the house making the whole place look like it had been deserted for a long time. A hushed whisper sounded over the grounds as I set my backpack down and dug through it. Several moments later my hand clutched around a crumpled piece of paper. I quickly pulled it out of my pack and stared at it.

"Hello my dear. Can I help you?"

My head shot up to meet the sweet smile of an elderly woman. She had snow white hair that was put up into a beautiful bun. Her eyes were worn from her age but still had the spark of a young woman in them. A long cane rested gracefully in her left hand and she used it to walk over to me.

"Is this the darling estate?" I asked nervously. Her smile faded and she averted her gaze to the piece of paper in my hand. Her chocolate brown eyes studied me carefully and then her smile returned.

"Yes my dear, but it has not been called by that name in many years."

I stuffed the piece of paper back in my backpack and then lugged the pack over my shoulder. "Then are you Wendy Darling?" The woman's hand clutched around her cane tightly and then she nodded.

"So then, they have finally sent you." She replied her eyes showing a hint of sadness in them.

I Nodded. "My parents died two weeks ago in a car accident. They never told me that I had a grandmother who lived in England but when the insurance company looked up my files they found your name on the computer. You're the only family I have left."

"I am sorry." She replied quietly. "Your mother had good reasons to keep me hidden from you. This isn't the greatest place for a teenager to live."

"Can I live with you? I don't care how run down this place looks, I just need a home!" I blurted out before thinking. Realizing my mistake I put my hand over my mouth and waited for my grandmother to scold me for being so rude but to my surprise she chuckled.

"You Americans never did have the greatest of manners did you?" She said laughing. She then turned and started to walk back to the house. I stood there not sure of what to do. "Well, are you coming granddaughter?" She asked looking back at me. For the first time since the accident I smiled. As I walked after my grandmother I did not see the pair of cold, black eyes filled with hate watching me. Nor did I realize that as soon as I became apart of my grandmother's world, my life would be changed forever!


	2. chapter 2

"_I tried so hard and got so far, but in the end it doesn't even matter."_

"_I had to fall to loose it all, but in the end it doesn't even mater. Oh..."_

I bobbed my hand up and down swinging my hand back and forth over my chest pretending to play an electric guitar. My head phones blasted the music droning me out from the rest of the world as I danced wildly around my room. I clumsily jumped in the air at the climax of the song and landed in a heap on the ground laughing.

"Sweetheart are you in there?" Came my grandmother's concerned voice. "I keep on hearing a lot of banging and just wanted to make sure that you're ok."

I turned off my cd player and then scrambled off the floor and over to the door. Opening it I peaked my head out. "Sorry grandma, I was just goofing around." I replied. She looked me over to make sure I had no cuts or bruises anywhere and then sighed in relief when she found no injuries.

"Well, I was wondering if you could go to the store and buy us some dinner for tonight. You do know where it is right?"

I Nodded and then walked out of my room. I hastily made my way down the winding staircase that led to the front entrance and then slipped on my shoes. "Do you want anything in particular?" I asked.

"Oh no, you can decide." She replied waving her small hand in the air. I Nodded and grabbed my skateboard that was propped up at the door before making my way outside. I placed it on the ground and then jumped on it whizzing down the pathway that led from our front yard.

It had been two months from when I had first arrived from America to live with my grandmother. She had given me a room on the top floor that she said used to be the old nursery of the house. I thought the room was a little creepy at first and was convinced that it was haunted but I have grown to like the small quarters I live in. I have grown to like England.

A man jumped out of the way to avoid getting hit as I turned a corner. He yelled after me shaking his fist angrily in the air. When I finally got to the food store I quickly bought some chicken and potatoes and then made my way home. It was getting dark out and the street lamps flickered on as I sped down the street that our house was located on.

"Where do you think your headed little girl? It's so late out." Came a deep raspy voice from behind me. I put my foot down to stop my skateboard and then turned. A tall man with a long black beard and a mustache stood there smirking at me. His eyes were black as coal and seemed lifeless. His clothes consisted of a red button up jacket with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath. He had dark red, almost brown pants on with black shoes. A small gasp escaped my throat as he lifted his arm up revealing a long metal hook in place of his hand. He grinned as I slowly backed away.

"You shouldn't be frightened deary. I only wish to speak with you." He said grabbing for me. I screamed as his arm enclosed around my waist making me drop the grocery bags to the ground. He stuffed a piece of cloth in my mouth to silence my yells and then bound my hands together. I kicked and thrashed at him as he picked me up. "Do not struggle against your fate." He whispered and then hit me in the back of the head with his hook. Everything went black.


	3. chapter 3

_Drip,_

_Drip,_

_Drip,_

_Drip_

My eyes slowly opened as I felt a cool substance run down my face. When they had finally adjusted to the dark I took in my surroundings. I was lying in an old, musty cot that smelled like throw up. There were no windows in the room that my captor had brought me to and it took me a few moments to locate the door. I quickly sat up and tried to get out of the bed when I realized my hands were chained to its sides. I pulled at them rattling the chains trying to get free. Finally in frustration I collapsed back on my bed with a sob of defeat.

"Ha, why do you give up so easily?" Came the same dark voice that I had heard earlier. "Do you not want your freedom?" I turned my head to the door and saw my kidnapper standing there smirking at me. I pulled at my chains again as he made his way towards me. "I love seeing you struggle." He said running his hook across my cheek. "But what I love more is suffering and death. I would kill you, but you are my only way of capturing Peter. So my dear Wendy, just relax. We will be in Neverland soon." His haunting laughed filled my eardrums and echoed throughout the small room. I spat at him making him grab my chin. "But I will kill you when the time comes Wendy." He whispered. He turned and walked towards the door.

"I'm... I'm not..." I stuttered.

"You're not what?" He asked without turning towards me.

"I'm not Wendy and I do not fear death!"


End file.
